


wear your heart on your sleeve

by LastMelodya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: "Butuh waktu belasan tahun, untuk membuatmu sadar." [ au; porco/pieck ]
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	wear your heart on your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.
> 
> Warning: au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.
> 
> Note: crossposting under the same pseud on ffn.net. my first pokkopiku ;_; yeah, who can ressist their cuteness dynamic? beberapa prompt diambil dari otp prompt generator. and let's create their happy ending together, guys (ehehe iykwim). happy reading, anyways!

* * *

**.: wear your heart on your sleeve :.**

.

.

* * *

**i. scar**

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, jangan mau ditantang Reiner."

Suara Pieck memang tidak akan pernah terdengar kasar, tapi Porco cukup yakin, untuk kali ini, presentase kemarahan Pieck atas intonasi suara yang agak naik kurvanya itu bisa mencapai di atas enam puluh persen.

"Syukur ini cuma jalanan komplek, kalau di area jalan raya bagaimana?" Tangan Pieck mengambil kapas, meneteskannya dengan antiseptik, untuk kemudian kembali ia sentuhkan di permukaan kulit kering Porco. "Bisa-bisa lukamu ada di seluruh tubuh, tahu." Porco meringis kecil.

Porco memang bodoh, terkadang ia sendiri menyadari. Otaknya terlampau impulsif, terlebih-lebih jika ini berelasi dengan seorang Reiner Braun. Terkadang, jika sedang lumayan waras, ia akan mendengarkan ucapan Pieck, dan hanya pergi ketika sebelumnya berhasil menepuk kerasa kepala Reiner. Di waktu lainnya, Porco akan diam-diam kembali lagi, mengakseptasi tantangan Reiner diam-diam dan membuat rivalnya itu tertawa-tawa. "Aku panggil Pieck, ya, Pokko!" Tambah pria pirang itu dan Porco kembali menepuk kepalanya kali ini dengan lebih keras.

Tapi, Porco pikir, kalau diingat-ingat, Pieck selalu ada di sana. Memisahkan dan kemudian selalu (diam-diam) berada di pihaknya. Pieck akan memarahinya, namun ia akan membawakan Porco teh hangat, roti tawar kesukaannya, antiseptik yang menyelamatkannya, serta senyum-senyum manis favoritnya (perihal yang terakhir ini, Porco tak akan bilang siapa-siapa). Pieck juga akan menemaninya, bersandar di pundaknya, memainkan jemarinya, serta berbicara tentang mimpi-mimpinya. Sampai-sampai, Porco selalu lupa pada luka-luka yang di permukaan kulitnya.

Lilitan perban di kakinya menyadarkan Porco. Ia menatap Pieck yang masih fokus pada lukanya, merawatnya dengan telaten, menutupinya dengan perlahan. Dari sini, Porco menangkap figurnya diam-diam. Helai rambut hitam yang acak-acakan, bulu mata lentik yang meneduhkan, gerakan tangan yang menjanjikan.

Di gerakan terakhirnya, Pieck menutup rapat perbannya, tetiba, memungut satu pena yang tergeletak di samping sofa kamar Porco, dan mengukir sesuatu di atas permukaannya.

"Hei, Pieck, apa yang ...,"

Kemudian, Porco melihatnya. Satu ukiran kecil yang tergambar di atas perban putihnya. Pieck tersenyum kecil, menepuk-nepuk ukirannya di sana, berdiri dari posisinya, dan pergi meninggalkan Porco sambil melambai dari belakang.

"Cepat sembuh, Pokko."

Di masa-masa yang akan datang, Porco memutuskan untuk tak pernah membuang bebatan perban berukir gambar hati dari Pieck tersebut.

* * *

**ii. wallpaper**

Suatu malam di akhir pekan; Pieck berbaring di tempat tidur Porco, mengulet dan meluruskan badan setelah hampir tiga setengah jam statis pada duduk-duduk dan mengomeli Porco karena tugas penelitian akhirnya. Porco keluar kamar sebab Pieck terus merentetinya dengan membuat cokelat hangat sebagai bayaran. Ia menguap pelan, mendesah keras-keras antara lega dan terharu sebab pada akhirnya, ia bisa menikmati malam akhir pekan dengan bebas (setelah sebelumnya, Pieck sempat berpikir, mungkin, mungkin tugas penelitian Porco tidak akan selesai bahkan sampai malam larut tiba).

Pieck menatap langit-langit kamar Porco—yang terlampau familier, terlampau ia kenali. Terkadang, ia memandanginya sampai terlelap, sampai ia terbangun kembali dan menemukan Porco tertidur di sofa dekat dengan jendela kamarnya. Atau terkadang, ketika lelah menghampiri bersamaan, mereka jatuh tertidur bersama dan Pieck terbangun dengan lengan Porco memeluk ringan tubuh kecilnya. Hanya itu. Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Pieck memalingkan tatap, berpaling pada apa pun yang ada di kamar maskulin itu, kemudian, fokusnya terhenti pada benda mungil di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Porco. Pieck memicingkan mata, kemudian tertawa kecil. Setelah jam-jam panjang penyiksaan Porco padanya tadi, mungkin ia bisa mendapat hiburan dari benda kecil itu. Mungkin, Pieck bisa diam-diam mengganti wallpaper ponsel Porco dengan fotonya yang memalukan. Atau, mungkin, dengan foto Reiner sekalian. Sebab satu gelas cokelat hangat tidak cukup untuk memberikan Pieck hiburan di malam minggu ini.

Ia ulurkan tangan dan mengambil ponsel hitam itu. Ranjang Porco begitu nyaman, terkadang. Dan Pieck mengusap layarnya sembari menyamankan diri pada posisi tipikal telungkupnya.

Pieck tahu Porco bukan tipe romantis. Di beberapa waktu, ia begitu kompulsif dengan gurat-gurat halus di pertengahan keningnya. Terkadang, Pieck terlalu mudah menebak tindak tanduk Porco, namun terkadang, sahabatnya itu terlampau kompleks sehingga ia tak tahu lagi tipikal khas seorang Porco Galliard.

Tapi, kali ini—tidak. Pieck sama sekali tidak menyangka satu hal trivial sederhana yang mungkin, mungkin sudah lama Porco simpan, atau mungkin, memang sebenarnya Pieck tidak terlalu bisa menebak Porco meski mereka sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama dan berdampingan, atau—atau memang ia yang ternyata tak memiliki atensi berlebih pada hal-hal sederhana yang disimpan Porco.

Seperti; _wallpaper_ di ponsel pria itu.

"Hey, Pieck, ngapain sih."

Porco berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat yang harumnya mampu ia hidu kemudian. Pieck tersenyum kecil, masih dengan posisi telungkup mengulurkan tangan dan menerima satu gelas dari Porco. Ketika Porco mengempaskan diri di sebelahnya, netra pria itu melebar—

"—ngapain?"

Sekali lagi, Pieck tersenyum. Diam-diam melepaskan ponsel Porco dari tangannya. Ia menyesap minumannya dengan tenang, sekalipun tak ingin menghentikan senyum di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Pokko," katanya pelan.

Porco melirik dari sudut matanya. "Apa."

" _Wallpaper_ -mu ... manis juga."

(Dan Pieck tak pernah tahu, bahwa Porco sudah menjadikan foto mereka sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya lebih dari tiga tahun ini.)

* * *

**iii. crowded room**

Porco tak pernah menyukai kakofoni ruangan yang terlampau sibuk dan padat. Ia tak suka orang berlalu lalang di sana-sini, bunyi tap-tap sepatu yang terlalu cepat, panggilan nama berkali-kali, intonasi suara yang meninggi.

Tapi, proyek seminar jurusan memang memerlukan ini. Dan Porco si seksi sibuk perlengkapan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berpikir bahwa sebenarnya, mata kuliah satu ini hanyalah mata kuliah pemanfaatan mahasiswa-mahasiswa untuk membuat event yang mengatasnamakan universitas.

"Oi, Galliard, angkat kursi yang sebelah sana."

Porco merotasikan netra. Melangkah lagi ke ujung ruangan dan mengangkat kursi terakhir yang tersisa.

"Porco, meja yang di sana, ya."

"Yaaa,"

"Oi, itu pindahkan sound-nya ke panggung."

"Berisik, Braun."

"Porcooo,"

"Yaaaaa,"

"Galliaaaaard,"

"Yoooo,"

"Porcoooo."

Porco menghela napas. Mengusap titik-titik keringat yang mengalir di dahinya yang mengerut. Ruangan masih ramai, orang-orang masih berteriak, bunyi langkah makin terdengar, dan ketika itulah Porco melihatnya.

Pieck—dalam balutan almamater dan segenggam kertas-kertas. Rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir ke belakang mulai berantakan, wajahnya lelah namun menyiratkan keantusiasan. Di antara geraknya yang tak secekatan teman-teman perempuannya, namun Pieck punya kelebihan pada hal-hal analisis sehingga dalam seminar ini, ia diandalkan sebagai koordinator acara.

Porco mungkin terlampau lama menatap sehingga sayup-sayup, ia mulai mendengar beberapa suara meneriakkan namanya.

Namun, belum sempat ia memalingkan tatap, Pieck tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Siang itu, di antara entitas yang berlalu-lalang, suara-suara yang berseru, bunyi langkah kaki yang keras, jadwal-jadwal yang padat; mata mereka bertemu.

Dengan tatap tipikalnya, Pieck tersenyum lembut. Dan Porco menggigit bibir demi melesapkan senyumnya yang tak kalah lembut.

Seharian itu, Porco merasa semua perlengkapan barang-barang yang ia angkat berubah menjadi sangat, sangat ringan.

* * *

**iv. some—times**

Terkadang, Porco merasa bahwa ada satu masa di mana ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling Pieck perhatikan.

Pieck selalu di sana ketika ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Pieck selalu menemaninya ketika ia tak bisa tidur, membunuh malam dan berkonversasi sampai pagi. Pieck juga ada di sana ketika ia terluka—secara teknis, atau konotatif ketika mimpi tentang Marcel datang di malam-malam yang gelap dan terlampau dingin.

Terkadang, Pieck memeluknya. Atau menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu suka memainkan jarinya, menekannya atau membandingkan dengan jari-jemari miliknya sendiri yang halus. Pieck juga suka mengusap punggungnya, berkata suatu waktu, bahwa semakin hari, punggung Porco semakin hangat dan lebar (dan nyaman). Dan Pieck bisa saja tertidur di sana tanpa alas-alas apa pun lagi dan masih merasa nyaman.

Tapi, terkadang, Porco merasa itu semua tidak cukup. Tidak cukup sebab Porco tak punya nyali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tak punya keberanian untuk memeluk Pieck lebih dulu, atau, mengusap punggung dan jemarinya yang kecil. Ia tak pernah berkata bahwa Pieck cantik, alih-alih, ia memutar mata dan menepuk kepala Pieck sembari berkata, rambut Pieck sehitam jelaga (dan itu indah, sangat indah). Porco tak pernah berverbalisasi secara manis, sebagaimana Zeke yang terlampau sering memuji Pieck, responsif akan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, dan tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyentuh atau sekadar memeluk Pieck ketika ingin.

Dan terkadang, Porco ingin seperti itu.

Ia ingin membuat Pieck merasa diperhatikan.

(—dicintai)

* * *

**v. at last**

"Hey, Pieck."

"Hm-hm?"

Suatu malam, mereka berbaring beralas tenda di rumput dan beratap bintang-bintang. Pieck membuka tenda lamanya yang sudah usang, memasangnya di halaman belakang rumah Porco, berkata padanya, "Malam ini, bulan dan bintang-bintang akan bersinar sangat terang tahu," dan dibalas Porco dengan penolakan tegas, namun, yeah, berakhir seperti biasa; kemenangan telak akan Pieck.

Mungkin, mungkin ketika itu jam sudah melewati tengah malam. Mata Pieck berbayang sinar-sinar bintang dan Porco mabuk—mabuk akan sinarnya, akan cantiknya, akan perasaannya.

"Braun bilang, Yeager itu nembak kau."

Pieck menoleh, "Ha?" Menatap kepada Porco. "Zeke?"

Porco mengafirmasi dalam satu anggukan. Tatapannya masih kepada bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Ia mendengar Pieck kemudian tertawa kecil. Menghela napas panjang, dan kembali ikut menerawang pada hamparan terang di atas sana. "Iya."

Porco menahan napas. Memejamkan mata. Menghela napasnya. Menghitung sepuluh detik. Hingga akhirnya, mampu menoleh kepada Pieck di sebelahnya.

Dari sini, mata Pieck terlihat semakin terang. Bintang-bintang itu membias menjadi kuning-putih terang yang sangat kontras dengan warna mata gadis itu. Porco menahan napas lagi, sejak kapan ... Pieck bertransformasi begini cantik. Begitu anggun, dan lembut.

"... selamat, kalau begitu." Ada yang sakit, di rongga dadanya.

Pieck, kemudian, menoleh dan menangkap tatapan Porco. Bias bintang di mata mereka bertemu. Angin-angin menggelitik, udara di malam ini, tak begitu dingin.

"Selamat untuk?" balasnya kemudian.

Porco menggigit bibir, menelan tawa pahitnya. "Ya, untukmu dan Zeke."

Di sebelahnya, Pieck tak segera menjawab. Ada hening sepuluh hingga lima belas detik itungan Porco sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menoleh kepada Pieck di sisinya.

Dan Pieck tersenyum, di mata Porco.

"Bukan Zeke yang aku suka."

Porco menahan napas. Memejamkan mata. Menghela napasnya. Menghitung sepuluh detik. Dan berepetisi lagi.

"... hah?"

Satu tawa lagi. "Kukira sudah jelas."

Hela napas lagi. Dan Porco yakin, ucapan selanjutnya adalah ucapan terbodoh yang pernah ia ucapkan selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya.

"... memangnya siapa?"

Kemudian, malam itu, Porco mengingatnya; senyum Pieck di ruangan kampus yang padat hari itu, ukiran hati di perbannya yang selalu ia simpan, sentuh-sentuhnya di setiap lukanya, peluk-peluknya di malam hari, tawanya yang mengadiksi, fotonya yang ia jadikan wallpaper bertahun-tahun, tautannya di jari-jemari, presensi di kehidupannya yang terlampau kasual.

Tatap-tatapnya yang penuh bintang.

Dan pada akhirnya, semua terasa jelas.

"Aku?" Pada akhirnya, Porco kembali mengujar. Tersenyum lebar dengan mata penuh sinar-sinar terang.

" _Baka_."

Porco tertawa kecil, perlahan meretas jarak di antara mereka dan membiarkan bahu Pieck menyentuh sisi bahunya.

Rongga dadanya menghangat.

"Butuh waktu belasan tahun, untuk membuatmu sadar."

Porco tidak sepenuhnya setuju, namun, ia diam saja. Mungkin, mungkin, selama ini ia hanya takut. Ia hanya takut kasualitas relasinya yang terlampau nyaman ini berubah. Ia takut Pieck akan berubah. Ia takut mereka akan berubah.

Tapi, buktinya ... perasaan itu tetap bertahan, hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Pieck menyandarkan kepala kepada pada bahu Porco, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh jari-jemari Porco, memainkannya di sana. Seperti malam-malam sebelum ini, ketika mereka naif dan tak berpikir apa-apa, ketika mereka saling mengucap nama satu sama lain di mimpi-mimpinya, ketika Porco tahu, Pieck selalu menjadi satu-satunya, selalu, dan selalu.

Di balik tenda yang mereka bangun, mereka mendengar gemersik daun yang saling bersentuhan, angin-angin yang menyejukkan, kunang-kunang yang berbaur dengan bintang.

Porco menarik Pieck mendekat, mengecup bibirnya untuk pertama kali.

Lama, dan tak ingin selesai.

.

[]


End file.
